


Hazed Reality

by jhwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Jeon Jungkook Is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Soulmates, Xu Ming Hao | The8 being an Asshole, and so are joshua and wonwoo, jun and wonwoo are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhwan/pseuds/jhwan
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu don't know of each other's existence simply because they're from different universes.But fate has a way of bringing people together, maybe all that counts on is one common thing.Or person.





	1. Starting Point

 

Mingyu was seven years old when he had first heard of the concept of soul mates. He had heard about it on the television but it was never elucidated on what exactly it was, so he went to his mother. She had given him a soft smile and placed the last ball of cookie dough on the sheet before sitting down next to him.

"Soulmates, some people believe there are people made for one another. People whose souls were one, separated into two, only to join again later in life." She explained gently, smoothing down his stray hairs.

"Like you and dad?" Mingyu asked and her smile grew wider.

"Like me and dad."

It had seemed so simple then, the concept of it. Mingyu thought of it at night when he would stare at the moon shining through his window, wondering if  _his_ soulmate was looking at the same moon. The thought made the young boy smile and he would wish he could meet them soon. 

And Mingyu was eleven years old when he stopped believing in soulmates. When his mother and father had divorced, so long coming and so easily walking away from each other. He had wondered then how two people made for one another could hate each other so much. If that could happen who wanted a soulmate? 

So he stopped believing in them. Somehow, not believing some people were made for each other was much easier than accepting that two people made for one another could come to hate the other. Maybe it was a bitter way of thinking but Mingyu didn't care.

* * *

 

"Are you an idiot?" Was Jihoon's first words to him when he climbed into the older male's car, dripping wet.

"I didn't know it was going to rain." Mingyu scowled but took the offered towel thankfully.

Jihoon gave him a look. "Maybe try the weather channel? A weather app?"

"I was in a hurry, hyung. I didn't think."

The smaller man snorted and cranked up the heat. "Do you ever think?"

"Shut up." 

The rest of the ride was quiet and Mingyu was glad for the lack of teasing, basking in the heat of the car. He was glad he had an extra pair of clothes stored away at work. He may end up being late but at least he won't be late and still soaking wet. Minghao would never let him live that one down.

It was odd really, he had looked at the weather yesterday and today was supposed to be clear if a bit cold. The rain had started so suddenly, no light sprinkle or dark clouds, as if it had just come out of nowhere. Mingyu shook his head and peered out the window, only to catch the glimpse of someone sitting on a bus bench, which wasn't odd in itself.

He blinked hard and did a double take, staring dubiously at the man. The stranger sat scrolling on his phone, occasionally stopping to send a text. That wasn't odd at all. What was odd is that from what Mingyu could see, he was completely  _dry._  Mingyu looked up to see if the bus stop had a cover, of course, he knew it didn't, he'd sat there hundreds of times.

Mingyu looked over at Jihoon to see if he noticed too but he was off in his own world. The light turned green and when he turned to look at the bus stop as they drove away, the stranger was gone. He slumped slightly in his seat and shook his head, brows furrowing as he kept going over the situation. Maybe Mingyu was finally losing it.

"Are you alright?" Mingyu jumped and felt his cheek flush in embarrassment.

"Just thinking." 

Jihoon laughed. "That's never good."

"Oh shut it, hyung!" Jihoon only laughed harder despite being pushed hard by Mingyu.

They were quiet but MIngyu could feel his friends concerned looks, he always was perceptive like that when it came to Mingyu. But maybe he could also sense that Mingyu wasn't in a talking mood so he said nothing else after that. The only sound was the rain hitting the windows and the Jihoon singing quietly along with the radio and Mingyu decided to put the whole thing in the back of his mind. He was probably just tired.

"Look who's finally here!" Was the first thing Mingyu heard when he entered the staff room and he closed his eyes.

"Glad to know I was so dearly missed, Minghao."

Minghao laughed. "Oh not at all. Let me guess, you didn't look at the weather app and got caught in the rain?"

Mingyu glared at his friend and pulled off his still wet shirt. "I did actually and it said it was supposed to be clear."

" **Not**  that I'm defending him," Vernon spoke up from his spot in the corner of the room. "But I checked this morning and it said clear skies."

"Mine didn't," Minghao said, eyebrows drawn together.

Seungcheol clapped him on the back. "Get a new weather app, Hao."

"Anyways, shouldn't someone be upfront working?"

"No worries, Chan is up there." Vernon waved him off, focused on his game.

MIngyu looked around the room but no one was looking at him. " _Alone?_ "

"Yeah alone," Minghao paused. "On second thought."

Mingyu laughed and shook his head at his friends retreating back and finished pulling on his dry pair of clothes, finishing it off with his apron and pin. He gave a pointed look to Vernon who huffed but put his phone on the charger and followed him to the front to help Minghao and Chan. They didn't have many customers yet, seeing as it was still early and pouring rain, they didn't really complain about that.

He stood with his back to the shop entrance, watching the coffee, espresso and ice mix in the blender. Seriously, who ordered a frappuccino in weather like this. Crazy people. Mingyu tried to focus on the drink but his mind kept going back to the small event of that morning. If you could call it an event. As much as he tried to chalk it up to a tired, underslept mind he couldn't believe that explanation. The person had really been there, he was sure of it. 

With a sigh, he flicked off the power and picked up the pitcher to pour the drink into a cup. After he was down with all the finishing touches he clicked the lid on with another sigh, today was going to be a slow day. 

"Mingyu!" A familiar voice called and he turned away from the counter, drink in hand, towards the entrance.

One of his friends, Jungkook made his way into the establishment, wet but not too much thanks to the umbrella in his hand. Jungkook beamed at him, bunny smile completely ruining the cool effect of his leather jacket and gave him an enthusiastic wave. Mingyu smiled back but froze when suddenly Jungkook wasn't standing there anymore. Sunlight flooded the building and in his place stood the person from that morning.

The guy he had seen at the bus stop was standing at the entrance, a smile on his face and Mingyu felt his chest restrict. He looked over to where Minghao had been standing by the register but someone else also stood in his place, blonde hair shining like a halo in the sunlight. Mingyu looked at the other person again, he was making his way forward, towards the front counter and Mingyu instinctively took a step back.

And was suddenly brought back to reality. His lower back his the counter and he felt himself fall to the floor before he could even stop himself, drinking making a mess next to him. Mingyu brought his hands to his hair, head suddenly pounding like someone had beat him over the head. He could hear the rain pounding even harder than before and the clouds seemed so dark compared to the sunlight room he'd just been in.

"Jesus Mingyu what the hell?" Minghao cursed, by his side in no time. 

"Mingyu! Are you alright?" Jungkook asked and peered at him over the counter. 

Mingyu waved him off, his head still pounding. "Just got a little dizzy I'm fine." 

Minghao gave him a concerned look and slowly helped him up. He held onto to Mingyu's arm which he was thankful for because his headache was slowly getting worse and worse and he really did feel dizzy now. Chan was cleaning up the spilled drink and sending him worried looks every once in awhile and Mingyu suddenly felt horrible.

"I'll get your drink in a moment, on the house. I'm sorry." Mingyu apologized and the stranger gave him a smile.

"It's alright. Are you okay now?"

Mingyu nodded and then regretted it, holding his head. "Just a little headache, thank you." 

"I'll remake the drink hyung, you go take something and lay in the back for a bit." Chan insisted and Minghao was already leading him through the back door.

Mingyu protested. "I can still work."

"I think it's for the best, Gyu. Go rest." Seungcheol told him with an air of finality and Mingyu huffed.

As he was being led away he heard Chan's voice cheerfully through the door.  _'Enjoy your drink Junhui! Come back again soon!'_ And it would only be on the ride home that Mingyu realized why he stood out amongst everyone else.


	2. A Friends Heart

Wonwoo never believed in soulmates, not because he didn't want to but because there was really no proof. Many people called each other their soulmates only to vehemently say they hate the later and curse their name. Wasn't it much better to believe they don't exist than to come to terms with the fact that sometimes even your other half can come to hate you? How could you comfortably live knowing that someone meant to be with you could hate your guts? That you might have to learn to live without them?

So it was much easier believing they don't exist, even when Seungkwan made jabs at him calling him negative and Soonyoung said that he will meet his soulmate one day. Even Jeonghan believed in soulmates and he didn't usually believe in things like that, said they weren't worth his time nor thought. But he genuinely believed and hoped he'd meet his other half some day. Wonwoo only ever rolled his eyes at that. 

"Are you alright, Wonwoo?" Seokmin asked concerned, peering down at his prone form laying on the couch. 

"Yeah, just a headache. I got dizzy at the shop."

Seokmin looked skeptical. "Twice in one day? Maybe you should go to the doctor." 

"It's nothing, now can I lie here in peace?"

Seokmin gave him a dirty look but relented and Wonwoo couldn't be more thankful for that, as his headache had started to grow worse. At this point, it would probably feel better if someone had actually hit him over the head with a hammer. He just wanted to enjoy his coffee. 

Wonwoo felt bad for leaving his friend behind at the coffee shop after he had collapsed but he was sure he would survive. His friend could walk back fine, the weather was still clear. On the ride home his headache only increased, partially he thinks because he was thinking about whatever it was he saw. Or who he guesses. 

He wondered briefly if maybe he was going crazy and seeing things, though that was still a very viable option at the moment. Nothing else really explained what he saw and experienced today besides his loss of sanity. Wonwoo didn't miss the concerned look his friend sent him on the way out.

All he knows is that one moment he was greeting Seungkwan who was behind the counter making drinks and the next moment he wasn't. Seungkwan was replaced by someone else, tall and lean and slightly damp dark hair. He was breathtaking and Wonwoo felt like he was holding his breath. The stranger looked over to Soonyoung at the register, only it wasn't Soonyoung it was someone else he didn't know.

He could hear the rain pounding on the roof which confused Wonwoo even more, hadn't it just been clear outside? Wonwoo didn't know why but he took a step forward towards the stranger and he took a step back, back hitting the counter. And just like that Seungkwan was there again, smiling brightly at him. Wonwoo felt his legs give out beneath him and collapsed hands covering his eyes and his head pounding.

"Wonwoo! Are you alright?" Soonyoung asked, leaning against the register to see him closer. 

He held up a hand. "I'm alright, I'm okay." Oh, that was a lie.

Wonwoo was broken out of his memory by the sound of the front door opening and closing and Seokmin's confused voice. 

"Hyung, why are you all wet?"

Despite his headache, he sat up and raised an eyebrow as his very wet friend dragged himself into the living room. He said nothing while he pulled off a soaked shirt and pair of jeans and was handed a towel by Seokmin.

"So are you going to answer the question?" Wonwoo asked. "Why are you all wet, Junhui?"

"Let's just say I fell in a pool, that's more believable than the truth."

Wonwoo laughed and then held his head at the jolt of pain it sent through it. "Come on we can handle it."

"I don't think you can, just drop it." 

"Hyung!" Seokmin whined, drawing out the title.

"I said no." Junhui snapped, sending him a glare.

Seokmin grumbled under his breath. "Who pissed in your coffee hyung?" Wonwoo asked, annoyed at Junhui's attitude.

Junhui turned his glare on him but it softened considerably, losing its venom and Junhui gave him a tightlipped smile. 

"I'll tell you sometime, for now, you should get some rest. Are you feeling any better?"

"I want to say yes," Wonwoo laid back down finally. "But honestly no, it really feels like I was dropped on my head."

Junhui hummed and rubbed a hand through his hair, massaging his scalp. "Hopefully it'll go away soon."

"Why don't you ever give me a massage?" Seokmin asked, eyeing them briefly.

"Because you don't do anything to deserve them," Junhui answered flippantly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Seokmin mumbled under his breath again but turned back to his book and a comfortable silence settled around them. Even though it had been mostly quiet before, it was better now, his head laid in Junhui's lap and the older's fingers on his scalp with the occasional murmur of Seokmin trying to pronounce something in English. It made his head throb just a little less and soon he fell asleep that way.

* * *

 

When Wonwoo woke up again it was later, about 6 pm and everyone was home bustling about. Junhui's lap had been replaced with a pillow at some point during his nap and said boy stood in the kitchen, taking to Jeonghan. He didn't see Seokmin or Seungkwan but he could  _hear_ them shouting, singing, loudly in one of the back rooms. His headache had dulled down to a bearable throb and he slowly sat up, leaning back a moment to prepare himself. 

"You're awake!" Jeonghan announced, giving him a kind smile. "Dinner's ready, I was just coming to wake you."

"I'm coming hyung. One moment."

Jeonghan nodded and went to leave but paused. "Are you,-" He hesitated. "Are you alright? Jun told us what happened and..." Jeonghan trailed off seeing Wonwoo's distressed look.

"Hyung... It was nothing, I just got dizzy. I'm mostly better now so nothing to worry about." Wonwoo smiled and it didn't feel as forced as he thought it would.

The older man nodded. "It's just my nature to worry. But I'm glad you're better now if it happens again please tell me."

"It won't happen again." The promise felt empty to Wonwoo.

"Are you guys coming? I think I'm about to  _starve._ " Soonyoung whined near the entrance of the dining room, hanging off the wall.

Jeonghan glared but couldn't stop himself from smiling. "We're coming quiet down!" Cheers could be heard from behind Soonyoung.

When Wonwoo sat down for dinner he nor anyone else said anything about the extra helping Junhui piled onto his plate, not even Soonyoung who would usually be the first one to complain. Wonwoo watched in content as Junhui and Seungkwan argued over whether pineapples belonged on pizza. Of course, it was hilarious as Seungkwan despised pineapples and Junhui despised Seungkwan's, "stupid ass opinion even more."

"How are you feeling?" Though Jisoo all but whispered it he still jumped.

"As I told Jeonghan I'm fine." 

Jisoo bit his lip. "I'm just worried. Junhui was freaking out about it, he called me in tears."

"Oh," Wonwoo looked down in shame. "I didn't realize I had worried him so much."

Jisoo sighed. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty I'm just trying to say don't act like it's not a big deal or get annoyed that we're worried. Because you know more than anyone, it breaks Jun's resolve that it's  _bad._ " The older man took a shaky breath. "Wonwoo you didn't just get dizzy, you collapsed and were in pain. We're worried because we love you."

They sat there staring at each other for a moment and Wonwoo reached over to grab Jisoo's hand. Wonwoo really hadn't thought of it from his friends' point of view, he just got annoyed at the constant, "Are you okays?" instead of thinking about them. Would he have reacted any differently if it had been Junhui? The answer was an obvious no.

He briefly wonders if he should confess what he saw before he collapsed but decided he shouldn't worry his friends any more than he already had. There really was no reason to mention it because it was a one-time thing, even if he'd probably never forget what he'd seen. 

"I'm sorry hyung. I didn't stop to think about how you must feel, I'm thankful to have a hyung like you." 

Jisoo beamed and squeezed his hand, pulling their joined hand into his lap. When Jisoo began eating again Wonwoo took that as his cue to start eating again too, smiling around mouthfuls when Jisoo would grasp his hand harder once in a while. Junhui sat just a little closer than usual and Wonwoo leaned over slightly to rest his head on his shoulder, holding Jisoo's hand tightly.

Wonwoo shut his eyes for a moment and enjoyed his best friend's presence, even the yelling of Seungkwan and Seokmin sounded like beautiful music to his ears. The pounding that had previously taken home in his head was gone and the memories of what he saw pushed to the back of his mind. Wonwoo didn't need to think about that right now.

Later that night he said nothing when Seokmin held him just a little bit longer before he went off to bed, or the way Jeonghan whispered in his ear that he loved him. When Soonyoung griped his hands in a death grip and cuddled with him while they watched some stupid movie, he simply smiled at the older boy and held him close.

Lastly, when Seungkwan slowly crawled into his bed just when he was about to drift off and curled himself next to him, he only turned over and pulled Seungkwan closer. Seungkwan buried his head in his neck and his fingers clung to Wonwoo's shirt desperately. And Wonwoo started to drift off again. 

Before Wonwoo fell asleep he felt more than heard Seungkwan's words, lips almost pressed against his neck. "Please don't get hurt hyung, I love you." Wonwoo felt his eyes water.

 


End file.
